It is frequently the case that during exercise or other physical exertion, an individual will perspire around the forehead area. If the individual is wearing a hat, cap or other type of headwear, then the perspiration from the forehead area will soil the headwear, making the headwear unsanitary, particularly if the individual is wearing cosmetic preparations or suntan oil. The present invention solves this problem by teaching a device which absorbs perspiration, or other fluids, thus keeping the headwear clean. The invention can be placed in virtually any type of headwear, and removed and disposed of after the invention becomes soiled. Moreover, because the invention can be placed in the forehead area of the headwear, it serves the additional function of preventing perspiration from dripping onto the user's face, and into the users eyes. This is important if the user is participating in a sport requiring hand-eye coordination such as baseball, golf, football, tennis, etc. where perspiration in the users eyes can cause a temporary blindness and consequent loss of performance. This function of the invention is even more important if user is operating heavy equipment, where a temporary loss of sight can be a serious safety hazard.